Spider-Man (Wanked)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Honestly, tier varies to character to character, but at complete best, he'd be worthy of the 3-A tier scale at his fullest power. | Spiderpotence ''' '''Name: Peter Parker (Spider-Ruler, Spider-Man, Spider-Guy, Spider-Everything) Origin: '''He got bit by a radioactive spider. Eventually, his spider abilities were ascended to such a point after he merged with a complete spider and attained GALAXY-level stats. He governs several planets now. '''Gender: Spider Age: 95 Classification: Half-Spider and Human Powers and Abilities: 'He has the ability to produce an almost infinite amount of webs from ANY part of his body, capable of lifting thousands of things, and in a single bound from Earth, he can be transcended all the way to a different solar system. '''Attack Potency: Billions and billions of galaxies if he's using full power. ' 'Speed: '''His reaction time is very fast when accompanied with spider sense. In fact, he can probably exceed the memetic tier level if he wanted to or something, which is something you have to really take into account. He can exceed instanteous transmission at his best, and his speed is probably that of a wanked Jay Garrick if we're being real with one another. '''Lifting Strength: '''Roughly galactic. '''Striking Strength: High. Like, really high. He could destroy a whole entire 800 unit of galaxies with just four 50% punches. ' '''Durability: He can probably sustain several galactic punches before completely losing consciousness and/or dying. He also has a healing factor of sorts that allows him to heal faster than the average person, but it doesn't rival Deadpool's and/or Wolverine's at complete all even if he is wanked at one bit. Yes, Deadpool, even when not wanked, exceeds Spider-Man's healing factor rate. Surprise, surprise there. This is only circumstantial, though. Stamina: His stamina is really high. He could make a pass through the MCU and DCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe and DC Cinematic Universe) before fainting and appearing to be winded. Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: '''His intelligence is super high. It rivals Richard Reed's from 1610 and 616, which consistently changes throughout their wanked and amplified counterparts. He is also somewhat of an insane genius, able to predict anything '''danger-related that may happen in the multiverse. This also hinders some of his progress in battles and distracts him, though he has managed to come through with his spider-senses and put a huge restraint to them. His spider-sense also effects his speed only somewhat though. Weaknesses: 'His weakness is his spider-sense and the Spider-Verse itself. There are spiders out there who have abilities that exceed his abilities, and thus so he cannot defeat them even with his spider-verse and enhanced physical and mental abilities. For example, Miles Morales' wanked counterpart from 1610 would completely dominate in battle against a wanked Peter Parker because of sheer logic and stats. He also has a huge weakness to Uncle Ben. If anyone mentions the name of Uncle Ben, he will lose his powers and be reduced to his normal stats for about a day, making him vulnerable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''He can produce an infinite amount of webbing from almost any part of his body. Since the quantity of space is abstract, the amount of webbing probably has a limit, but it's very hard to break through. He also has the ability to crawl on air and stick to absolutely anything at will, lift things with his amazing spider-strength, other things, y'know.. Others '''Notable Victories: ' 'Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters(?) Category:Spiderman Category:Peter Parker